marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Wender (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Lars Wender (twin brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = , OrangeCategory:Orange Eyeballs when using powers | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = No visible irises or pupils (with powers) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government agent | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeff Parker; Declan Shalvey | First = Dark Avengers Vol 1 175 | Death = Dark Avengers Vol 1 182 | HistoryText = Erik Wender and his twin brother Lars were energy-wielding mutants that acted like a living conduit. They could transfer massive amounts of energy between themselves. Erik and Lars had been raised by the Department of Defense since they were kids in order to further expand their abilities by gradually building up the power so they could manifest it collectively. The brothers would venture out with covert ops teams to the targeted cities of the government's choice and have them black out the entire area and then send the power they had absorbed back to the other so they could target those specific countries and unload that exponential energy as a weapon to destroy them. Erik ended up going on a mission to the newly established country of Sharzhad which was ruled by the superhuman Dagan Shah so he could establish a pipeline back to his brother so they could cripple Sharzhad without anyone knowing. But the unit was attacked by an unknown creature who killed everyone except for Erik who ran off into the desert to find some place to hide. The organization F.A.C.T. was tasked with rescuing Erik so they recruited the Dark Avengers to do just that. But after a scuffle between Luke Cage and the team, he took it upon himself to lead them as he didn't trust any of the parties involved. During the briefing, F.A.C.T. reported that Wender with his energy transferring ability, believed that Shah was going to use him as a power source so he could unleash the superior alien technology within Sharzhad upon the rest of the world, specifically the United States in his quest of power. So the Avengers were teleported inside the impenetrable dome but communications became blocked due to the interference. But they had planned for this deterrent so they gave some of Wender's belongings to Toxie Doxie so she could extract his essence which would act as a homing beacon to where he was being held at. After an encounter with Sultan Magus, the Avengers were able to leave Cage and Skaar behind as they ventured on to find Wender. Toxie was able to locate him beneath the surface so Ragnarok threw his hammer at the rock side busting open a hole so they could enter. Wender being scared tried to run off in the opposite direction but Trickshot fired a bola arrow which wrapped around Wender's legs knocking him to the ground. Wender was so exhausted that he asked Trickshot for some water and began gulping it down as fast as he could. Ragnarok then unleashed a lighting blast at Cage and Skaar's location keeping them busy with Magus as the team made off with Erik. The Avengers fought their way through the Sultan's Inner Circle to a main structure within the castle. Wender's eyes began to glow a bright orange as he detected the power that was being given off by the technology below their very feet. Ragnarok broke through to the underground cave that was the source of Shah's power. They found a sub-space pocket containing a little universe built by the Rigellians who left it behind thousands of years ago after an attempt to colonize the Earth. The crystal formations in the pocket were what gave Shah his power. On Toxie's direction, Wender begun to channel all of the energy. Erik was seen in the alien pod draining it of all it's power when Sultan Magus's appeared after he sensed the drain through his connection to the country. He battled against the Dark Avengers as they tried to give Erik the ample time to finish his objective. The Avengers eventually gained the upperhand as Ragnarok pinned down the Sultan but were taken by surprise when the Juggernaut crashed through the dome with the Thunderbolts in tow. Erik remained in the pod as both teams battled each other but ended up being killed by Centurius who stabbed him in the chest with Skaar's sword. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Power Sensing Category:Power Amplification Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Twins Category:Activation Period Undetermined (Mutants)